03. Mondfels Saga
Die Mondfels-Saga ist, im Vergleich zu vielen der anderen Sagas, vergleichsweise kurz. Dennoch finden einige für die Handlung wichtige Knotenpunkte statt, die für den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung sehr wichtig sind. Darüber hinaus beziehen die Helden gegen Ende der Saga auch Schloss Mondfels, welches für alle weiteren Sagas der Stammsitz und die Heimat der Helden wird. Inhalt: Um Hektor's Ausbildung als Vampir beginnen zu können, kehrt Vorsar mit seinem Nachkommen in seine alte Heimat zurück, wo die Beiden Zuflucht in Schloss Mondfels finden. Als der Eisprinz Ivan dort auftaucht, sind die Beiden jedoch zur Flucht gezwungen. In den alten Ländereien seiner Familie treffen Vorsar und Hektor erstmals auf Alexandra und Ihren Ziehvater. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten bietet Vorsar den Beiden Asyl an und gemeinsam decken die drei Vampire später das Geheimnis von Alexandra's Ziehvater und den höllischen Pakt auf, den Dieser für das ewige Leben schloss. Um den alten Mann zu befreien, betreten die Vampire sogar die Unterwelt selbst und gewinnen dort an Erfahrungen und neuen Fähigkeiten, insbesondere Hektor kann mithilfe des Dämonen Behlazur neue Stärke erlangen. Schließlich und endlich bezwingt Vorsar den Schwarzen Mann, den Drahtzieher des Paktes, büßt dafür jedoch seine Villa ein. Königin Beatrix, bereits in hohem Alter, dankt ab und ernennt Vorsar zum neuen König des Reiches, da Sie selbst keine Nachkommen hat und Konflikte um die Folge Ihrer Herrschaft vermeiden will. Von diesem Tag an ist Vorsar selbst ein König und verwaltet sein eigenes Reich, eine Bürde, für die Er sich eigentlich niemals geeignet gesehen hatte. Handlung: Aufenthalt in Mondfels Nachdem Vorsar und Hektor, der nun als Vampir Vorsars Nachkomme und damit sein Schüler ist, Albion hinter sich gelassen haben, reisen die Beiden in Richtung der Westlichen Königreiche, denn Vorsar hat nach all den vergangenen Ereignissen beschlossen, das Dasein als Monsterjäger erstmal aufzugeben und die alte Villa seiner Familie wieder aufzusuchen. Während der Reise trainiert er viel mit Hektor und erläutert Ihm die Grundlagen des vampirischen Daseins. So erklärt er Hektor, was es mit dem Bluttrinken auf sich hat, zeigt ihm die körperlichen Fähigkeiten, über die Hektor nun verfügt und lehrt ihn einige einfache Zaubersprüche, nachdem die beiden herausgefunden haben, über welche Affinitäten, also Spezialisierungen der Vampirmagie, Hektor verfügt. Dabei gewinnt Vorsar zunehmend Gefallen an seiner neuen Rolle als Lehrmeister und auch Hektor beginnt seinen alten Kameraden mehr und mehr als seinen Mentor und Meister anzusehen, dem er überallhin folgen würde. Als die Beiden nach einigen Tagen schließlich die Westlichen Königreiche betreten haben, werden sie von einem Unwetter überrrascht. Auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft kommen die beiden ins prachtvolle Schloss Mondfels, einer gewaltigen Burg, die komplett aus weißem Marmor errichtet ist. Sie bitten dort um eine Unterkunft für die Nacht und werden von Königin Beatrix, der weisen Herrscherin über diesen Landstrich freundlich aufgenommen. Sie erfahren sogar die Ehre, am Bankett mit der Königin teilzunehmen, denn die interessiert sich sehr für die beiden Fremden und ihre Geschichten. Doch die Aussicht auf eine friedliche Nacht in der marmornen Burg verfließt recht schnell, als ein weiterer Gast Mondfels erreicht: Prinz Ivan, der Eiskrieger aus Around the Sun. Dieser scheint nach seiner Niederlage gegen Vorsar, von Rachedurst getrieben, seine Welt und sein Reich verlassen zu haben, um den Vampir zu verfolgen und eine Revanche gegen Ihn zu erzwingen. Dabei bemerkt Vorsar jedoch, dass Ivan offensichtlich immer noch mit der Wunde zu kämpfen hat, die er durch Rotschwinge erlitt. In regelmäßigen Abständen fängt die Wunde an zu bluten und macht dem Eisprinzen merklich zu schaffen. Da Vorsar nicht erneut gegen Ivan kämpfen will, ergreifen er und Hektor des Nachts heimlich die Flucht, da der Eisprinz bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht bemerkt hat, dass seine Feinde ebenfalls im Schloss sind. Die Flucht erweist sich zunächst jedoch als schwierig, denn Ivan hat in seiner Paranoia überall seine Eiskrieger postiert. Als die beiden Vampire sich trennen, um jeder für sich einen Ausgang zu suchen, stößt Hektor im Kerker des Schlosses beinahe mit einem Dieb zusammen, der sich durch einen unterirdischen Kellergang ins Schloss einschmuggeln und die Königin bestehlen wollte. Als kurz darauf auch noch Vorsar zu dieser neuen Bekanntschaft stößt, alarmiert der Tumult und Lärm endgültig die Wachen und somit auch die Eiskrieger. Aufgrund mangelnder Alternativen führt der Dieb, der sich den beiden Helden als Silas Coldfire vorstellt, Vorsar und Hektor in den unterirdischen Gang, der irgendwo in die Wälder der Westlichen Königreiche mündet. Letztlich entkommen sie den Eiskriegern Ivans nur, als Vorsar den Gang einstürzen lässt und damit den Verfolgern den Weg abschneidet. Nachdem er Silas eine kleine Belohnung für seine Hilfe überlassen hat, verabschieden sich Vorsar und Hektor von Ihm und setzen ihre Reise zur alten Villa derer von Dreadmoore fort, während Silas sich auf nach Ishtar macht, eine kleine Stadt der Holzfäller. Sonderbare Gäste Am Abend des übernächsten Tages nach ihrer Flucht aus Schloss Mondfels erreichen Vorsar und Hektor endlich die alte Heimat Vorsars: die Villa der Familie von Dreadmoore, die sich als altes und traditionelles Gemäuer entpuppt. Es zeigt sich sogar, dass Vorsar einige Wächter zurückgelassen hatte, um das Haus zu beschützen: eine Riesenfledermaus auf dem Dachboden der Villa, die er liebevoll mit dem Namen Friedhelm tituliert und einen Mimik, ein Monster, dass stets die Gestalt einer Truhe annimmt, um ahnungslose Plünderer in die Falle zu locken. Doch zu seinem Ärger stellt Vorsar kurz nach ihrer Ankunft fest, dass seine Schutzmechanismen wohl nicht ausgereicht haben, denn zwei Eindlinglinge befinden sich in seiner Villa. Als er, gefolgt von Hektor, in die unteren Säle aufbricht, um die vermeintlichen Einbrecher zu stellen, ist er überrascht, als er sich dort plötzlich einer jungen Frau und einem gebrechlichen alten Mann gegenüber sieht. Die junge Frau stellt sich vorsichtig unter dem Namen Alexandra vor, während der alte Mann offensichtlich entsetzlich verwirrt ist und keinen Namen nennt. Alexandra erklärt jedoch, dass der alte Mann ihr Ziehvater wäre. Natürlich bleibt dem geschulten Auge von Vorsar nicht verborgen, dass es sich bei Alexandra ebenfalls um eine Vampirin handelt, während der Alte Mann zu seinem Erstaunen durch und durch menschlich ist. Obwohl ihm die beiden äußerst suspekt erscheinen, bietet Vorsar Ihnen eigene Räumlichkeiten in der Villa an, da er es nicht fertig bringt, sie einfach weg zu schicken. Doch schon nach wenigen Tagen bleibt Vorsar nicht verborgen, dass sich der alte Mann offenkundig höchst sonderbar verhält. Vor sich hin murmelnd und dunkle Energie ausstrahlend begibt er sich oftmals für Stunden auf den Dachboden der Villa und bleibt dann ewig verschwunden. Da Alexandra den Fragen des Vampirs einfach ausweicht, obgleich sie mehr zu wissen scheint, passt Vorsar den Alten schließlich ab, als er sich erneut auf den Dachboden zurückziehen will. Dieser will sich jedoch unter keinen Umständen davon abhalten lassen, dort ein Ritual durchzuführen, indem er offenbar Seelen opfert. Vorsar ist diese Praktik als Vampir nicht unbekannt, doch er erkennt recht schnell, dass diese Seelen einer höheren Macht geopfert und nicht für einen Zauber oder einen Ritus gebraucht werden. Als die Wahrheit schließlich mehr als offensichtlich wird, erklärt Alexandra Vorsar und Hektor, dass sie den alten Mann auf einem ihrer Streifzüge getroffen hat und sich mit ihm zusammentat, da sie als Vampirin das Blut der Menschen braucht und der Alte ihre Seelen, womit sie sich gut ergänzen. Auch offenbart sie, dass der alte Mann offenbar schon uralt ist und nur durch einen dunklen Pakt am Leben erhalten wird, bei dem er einer finsteren Existenz, die sich nur "der Schwarze Mann" nennt, Seelen opfern muss, um sein eigenes Leben zu verlängern, wobei jedoch nur sein Leben verlängert, nicht jedoch der Alterungsprozess aufgehoben wird, was den Mann immer gebrechlicher macht, er jedoch aus Angst vor dem Tod den Pakt immer weiter aufrecht erhält. Schließlich bittet Alexandra den Vampir um eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe: er soll ihren Ziehvater befreien, denn auch wenn er nicht ihr Vater ist, hat sie Mitleid mit Ihm und möchte ihn von diesem Fluch befreien. Obwohl Vorsar weiß, dass es mehr als schwer ist, einen solchen Pakt aufzuheben, erbarmt er sich des alten Mannes und begibt sich zusammen mit Hektor und Alexandra in die Bibliothek, um nach einem Zauber zu suchen, der sie in eine bestimmte Ebene der Unterwelt und damit in den Sitz des Schwarzen Mannes bringen soll. Die Ebenen der Hölle Nach einer ganzen Weile der Suche und Recherche entdecken die drei Vampire schließlich einen Zauber, mit dem sie ein Portal öffnen können. Es werden einige Seelen für diesen Zauber gebraucht, doch gemeinsam enthalten die Blutgeister der drei Untoten genügend Energie, um den Spruch auszusprechen und das Portal zu öffnen. Zu dritt dringen sie in die Unterwelt ein und betreten schließlich das Reich der Dämonen, eine Ebene der Unterwelt, in welcher sich der Schwarze Mann offenbar ebenfalls befindet. Als sie auf der Suche nach dem dunklen Wesen durch die Feurige Ebene streifen, verläuft sich Vorsar und wird von den beiden anderen Vampiren getrennt. Dabei stößt er nach kurzer Zeit auf einen Palast und beschließt dort nachzuforschen, ob sich Alexandra und Hektor ebenfalls dorthin verirrt haben. Im Inneren des Palastes trifft Vorsar jedoch auf eine unliebsame Gestalt: die Herrin des Schmerzes, eine Dämonin mit unauslotbarer Macht, deren Aufgabe in der Unterwelt es ist, die Dämonen zu knechten und den Seelen der bösen Menschen ewig währende Qualen angedeihen zu lassen. Die Herrin des Schmerzes erkennt sofort, dass Vorsar ein Vampir ist und dass seine Seele somit nichts in dieser Ebene verloren hat. Um das Gleichgewicht der Unterwelt nicht zu gefährden, greift sie den Vampir an, nicht wissend, dass Vorsar noch eine körperliche Gestalt hat und nicht nur ein Blutgeist ist. Als dieser sich daraufhin zur Wehr setzt, entbrennt ein gewaltiger Kampf zwischen der Dämonin und dem Vampir. Während die beiden sich einen gewaltigen Schlagabtausch liefern, wechseln sie unbewusst die Ebene und erreichen damit, was die Herrin des Schmerzes wollte: Sie gelangen in die Ebene der Blutgeister, wo die Seelen vernichteter Vampire ewiglich geknechtet werden. Vorsar, der in dieser Ebene stark im Nachteil ist, kann sich kaum noch gegen die Dämonin zur Wehr setzen und beschließt, den Rückzug anzutreten. Es beginnt eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd durch die Blutströme, welche die ganze Ebene säumen und vorbei an unzähligen Blutgeistern getöteter Vampire. Als Vorsar endlich ein großes Tor erreicht, dass ihn aus dieser Hölle herausführt, erkennt er, dass er es nur durchschreiten kann, weil er noch kein Blutgeist ist und damit noch nicht an diese Ebene gebunden. Die anderen Blutgeister sind hilflos gefangen. Bevor die Herrin des Schmerzes den Vampir verfolgen kann, stößt er mit aller Kraft das riesige Portal zu und kann die Dämonin damit in der Ebene der Blutgeister festnageln, da sie nur von dort entkommen könnte, wenn jemand das Portal erneut öffnet, was jedoch, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es so gut wie keine Elras-Vampire mehr gibt, kaum geschehen wird. Vorsar kehrt auf die Ebene der Dämonen zurück und macht sich auf die Suche nach Alexandra und Hektor. Die beiden haben indes ihre eigenen Probleme, da sie sich in der Ebene der Dämonen nicht zurechtfinden und immer wieder Knechten der Hölle in die Arme laufen, denen sie nur knapp entkommen können. Zu allem Unglück treffen sie auch noch auf einen mächtigen, widderköpfigen Dämon, der sich die Energie der beiden schnappen will. Es kommt zu einem ungleichen Kampf, in dessen Verlauf die beiden Vampire feststellen, dass sich ihr Gegner deutlich von den anderen Dämonen unterscheidet. Mit Hektors Hilfe schafft es Alexandra schließlich, einen tödlichen Schlag anzubringen und den Dämon zu vernichten. Die beiden Vampire werden daraufhin Zeugen, wie sich der widerliche Körper der Bestie auflöst und sein wuchtiger Kopf sich in einen Widderschädel verwandelt, in welchem der Geist des besiegten Dämons offenbar eingesperrt wird. Der nun körperlose Dämon namens Behlazur offenbart, dass seine Spezies nach ihrem Tod zu einem Artefakt wird, in welchem sich seine Energie speichert und diese von demjenigen genutzt werden kann, der Ihn getötet hat. Dies wäre Alexandra, die sich jedoch weigert, auf die Energie eines solch widerlichen Dämons zurückzugreifen. Sie überträgt ihr Anrecht auf diese Kraft auf Hektor, welcher den Schädel an sich nimmt und ihn an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Nur kurz darauf stößt Vorsar wieder zur Gruppe und Behlazur erklärt, dass er die drei Vampire zu jener dunklen Kraftquelle führen kann, die in den letzten Jahren immer mächtiger geworden ist. Durch Behlazurs Führung gelangen die drei Vampire schließlich in eine alte Grotte, tief versteckt in der feurigen Ebene der Dämonen. Aus dem Inneren der Höhle dringen unsägliche Schreie und als die drei eintreten, finden sie dort die angekettete Seele des alten Mannes, die von einem schwarzen, körperlosen Schemen immer wieder gequält und gefoltert wird. Der Schwarze Mann, offenbar überrascht, die drei Vampire in seinem Reich zu erblicken erwidert auf Vorsars Befehl, die Seele freizulassen, dass er einen Pakt mit dem Mann habe, der Ihm für alle Zeiten weitere Seelen einbringen wird. Als er den Alten Mann verspottet, greift Vorsar wutentbrannt zu den Waffen und durchtrennt mit seinem mächtigen Rotschwinge kurzerhand die Ketten, welche die Seele des Mannes festhalten. Diese entschwebt daraufhin aus der Grotte und entkommt dem Schwarzen Mann, der sich windet und schließlich auflöst, wobei er Vorsar bittere Rache schwört. Im Zuge ihres Triumphs bemerkt keiner der drei Untoten, dass Messer Jacks Maske, die Vorsar immer noch bei sich trägt, die bereits geopferten Seelen, welche sich immer noch in der Höhle befinden, einfach absorbiert. Doch den drei Helden bleibt auch keine Zeit dazu, denn plötzlich erscheint der Ebenenmeister, der Verwalter der Dimensionen vor den dreien und befiehlt ihnen augenblicklich, in ihre eigene Welt zurückzukehren, da Ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Taten das empfindliche Gleichgewicht der Welt durcheinander werfen. Da sie ihr Ziel bereits erreicht haben, leisten die drei Vampire den Worten des Ebenenmeisters widerstandslos Folge und kehren durch ein von ihm geöffnetes Portal zur Villa von Dreadmoore zurück. Schatten über Mondfels Wieder in ihrer Welt angekommen, offenbart sich den dreien ein entsetzlicher Anblick: der alte Mann, der nun vom Pakt mit dem Schwarzen Mann befreit wurde, hat seine wahre, jüngere Gestalt, die er vor dem Pakt hatte, wieder angenommen. In dieser offenbart er sich als fanatischer Inquisitor, der sofort beginnt, die Brutstätte der Finsternis, wie er Vorsars Villa nennt, anzuzünden um das Böse auszutreiben. Scheinbar hat er keinerlei Erinnerung mehr daran, was er während des Paktes getan hatte. Vorsar will den Mann angreifen, aber Alexandra bittet ihn, es nicht zu tun, da der Mann nichts dafür kann und offenbar entsetzlich verwirrt ist, nach der langen Zeit wieder frei zu sein. Schweren Herzens folgt Vorsar Alexandras Bitte und greift den Mann nicht an, löst jedoch vor ihrer Flucht noch den Zauber auf, mit dem die Villa belegt ist: die kompletten Reichtümer, welche die Familie besaß, sind in die Wände und Dächer der Villa eingelassen gewesen, um sie während Vorsars Abwesenheit vor jeglichem Zugriff zu schützen. All diese Reichtümer entfesselt er nun und verstaut sie vorübergehend im Schlund des Mimik der, in den Klauen von Friedhelm hängend, die Flucht ergreift. Auch die drei Vampire flüchten, solange sie noch nicht vom Inquisitor entdeckt wurden und Vorsar schlägt vor, erstmal nach Schloss Mondfels zurückzukehren und dort noch einmal um eine Unterkunft zu bitten. Doch als die drei Vampire Schloss Mondfels erreichen, müssen sie feststellen, dass dies kein Ort der Zuflucht mehr ist. Der Schwarze Mann, voller Wut über den Verlust seines getreuen Jüngers, hat das gesamte Schloss unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und es in einen finsteren Nebel eingehüllt. Irgendwie ist er den drei Helden durch das Portal des Ebenenmeisters gefolgt und hat das Schloss eingenommen, da er wusste, dass Vorsar aus dieser Region stammte. Vorsar weist Hektor und Alexandra an, die Bewohner des Schlosses zu suchen und nach draußen zu geleiten, während er sich aufs Dach vorkämpfen will, um gegen den Schwarzen Mann anzutreten, da es letztlich er ist, an dem sich die finstere Gestalt rächen will. Doch die Spitze des Schlosses zu erreichen, erweist sich als schwerer als gedacht, da der Schwarze Mann alles versucht, den Vampir in seinen Schatten festzusetzen. Doch mit eisernem Willen erreicht Vorsar schließlich doch das Dach und stellt dort den Schwarzen Mann zum Kampf. Im Zweikampf mit diesem ist der Vampir jedoch eiskalt im Nachteil, da der Schatten über keinerlei feste Gestalt verfügt und Vorsar dagegen von jeder Schattenattacke seines Gegners getroffen wird, da dieser sich überall auf dem Dach des Schlosses gleichzeitig zu befinden scheint. Selbst die mächtige Attacke Rotschwinges, der "Reject" bringt überhaupt nichts gegen den Schwarzen Mann. Dieser offenbart, dass er aus Angst entstand, aus der Angst unzähliger Kinder, die sich durch die Geschichten ihrer Eltern so sehr fürchteten, dass er aus der Finsternis ihrer Herzen entstehen konnte. Doch diese Erklärung bringt Vorsar auf eine Idee. Der Schwarze Mann besteht vollständig aus Seelenenergie, ursprünglich aus einer Verbindung der Angst, die von Kinderseelen abgegeben wurde. Daher verschlingt er Seelen, um seine Macht zu mehren und kombiniert diese dann mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit, die in jeder Seele zu finden ist. Da er offenbar sehr anfällig für Seelen ist, bündelt Vorsar die Energie all der Seelen besiegter Feinde, die sich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte in seinem Blutgeist gesammelt haben und leitet sie in sein Schwert, um eine fulminante Attacke, den "Impact" auszulösen. Die Seelenenergie landet einen Volltreffer und vernichtet den Schwarzen Mann, der dies nicht kommen sah, mit einem Schlag. Die Finsternis um das Schloss verfliegt binnen Sekunden und das Köngreich ist gerettet. Der neue Herr von Mondfels Königin Beatrix beruft Vorsar, Hektor und Alexandra einige Tage später zu einer königlichen Zeremonie in den Thronsaal des Schlosses. Die Königin hat eine Überraschung für Vorsar: Sie hat beschlossen, die Herrscherkrone weiterzugeben, da sie selbst keine Kinder hat und sie nicht mehr die Jüngste ist, sodass sie sowieso bald einen Nachfolger ernennen müsste. Nach den Ereignissen beim Schloss hält sie Vorsar für den würdigsten Nachfolger auf die Krone des Königs, da sie gesehen hat, mit welcher Leidenschaft er für die Sicherheit und Ordnung seines Reiches und der Bewohner kämpft. Obwohl er damit nicht gerechnet hat, nimmt Vorsar die Herrscherwürde an und wird damit zum neuen Herr über Schloss Mondfels, während sich Königin Beatrix mit ihren Gefolgsleuten verabschiedet und sich in den Jadeturm, in den Ländereien der Kirche zurückzieht, um einen ruhigen Lebensabend zu verbringen und sich nicht länger mit Politik zu befassen. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Eterna: Schloss Mondfels, das später innerhalb der Handlung immer ein zentraler Dreh- und Angelpunkt für die Charaktere sein wird, entstammt ursprünglich dem Spiel "Eterna", das vom Entwickler "Kelven" mit dem RPG-Maker erstellt worden ist. Wird das Schloss im Original von einer Armee Untoter zerstört, hat diese Schlacht in den Chroniken niemals stattgefunden. Stattdessen wird das Schloss von Vorsar übernommen, über die Jahre immer wieder ausgebaut und um zahlreiche Elemente erweitert. Seine ikonische weiße Färbung aufgrund des Marmors, aus dem es besteht, ist aus dem Original übernommen worden und stellte auch dort eine Besonderheit der Baukünste dar. * Vampires Dawn: Aus dem bekannten PC-Spiel "Vampires Dawn", welches ebenfalls mit dem RPG-Maker erschaffen wurde, entstammt die astrale Ebene der Blutgeister, die hier erstmals von den Helden aufgesucht wird. Dabei wurden die Regeln der Ebene nahezu komplett übernommen und um weitere Elemente ergänzt. So stellt die Ebene in den Chroniken lediglich einen Ring der Hölle dar, der nicht von den Elras erschaffen wurde, sondern um die kosmische Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten, als die Vampire sich auszubreiten begannen. Dennoch sind die Seelen der Elras-Vampire hier ebenfalls gefangen und sind nahezu machtlos. Eigene Elemente: * Handlung der Saga: Die Handlung der 03. Saga stammt komplett aus eigener Feder und enthält, bis auf einige Schauplätze (siehe entliehene Elemente) keine Referenzen und Einflüsse von außerhalb. Der schwarze Mann ist ein eigens für die Chroniken erdachter Antagonist und auch die auftretenden Handlungselemente sind allesamt Eigenkreationen. Auch einige Schauplätze, wie z.B. Vorsar's Villa, tauchen in dieser Form nur in den Chroniken auf, auch wenn es dem Klischee der Vampire entspricht, von einem gewissen Adel zu sein. Trivia: *Die beiden "Wächter", die Vorsar in seiner Villa zurückgelassen hat, um über seinen Besitz zu wachen, sind jeder für sich eine Anspielung. Der Mimik ist eine Anspielung auf diverse Videospiele des Rollenspiel-Genres, in welchem zu gierige Abenteurer grundsätzlich mit einem Monster, das sich als Truhe tarnt, konfrontiert werden, während Friedhelm eine Anspielung auf die legendäre Riesenfledermaus ist, die in diversen Kulturkreisen vorkommt und oftmals eine wichtige Rolle im Vampirmythos spielt, da viele vampirische Grafen und Adlige sich Fledermäuse als Haustiere oder Boten hielten. *Obwohl über Vorsars Vergangenheit nicht wirklich viel bekannt ist, gibt es einige Anzeichen dafür, dass er während seiner Reisen in den 500 Jahren immer wieder zu seiner Villa zurückgekehrt sein muss. Da wäre zum einen Friedhelm, der nur durch besondere Aufzucht Vorsars so riesig geworden sein kann und das Goldversteck in den Wänden der Villa. Dies hat einen besonderen Zauberspruch benötigt, den Vorsar aber unmöglich als junger Vampir kennen konnte. Also muss er mindestens einmal zurückgekehrt sein, um den Zauber wirken zu können. Kategorie:Sagas